


The Supernatural spin off

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Supernatural doesn't end it continues with a spin off featuring Castiel as the main character! This story is more focused on Castiel and his character’s background and story! As well as his angelic and demonic family!A rough idea so far...
Kudos: 7





	The Supernatural spin off

Chapter one: Castiel rising

This series will include Castiel in his younger years as a cherub angel child in heaven and his life in heaven with his older brother Gabriel, all his brothers and sisters and his father Chuck Surley!

Castiel the spin-off

Cas has a daughter angel baby. Years ago when Castiel was in a female vessel, female Castiel from 100 years ago gets pregnant and has a child a nephilim child! The other angels are after Cas, Cas leaves his female vessel to take safety and he take his child with him to heaven. His child is safe, Cas is keeping her safe with him.

We’ll talk more about Castiel becoming a father for Claire and later his nephew and adopted son Jack Kline! Cas becomes a father to his adopted nephilim baby Jack. Jack will relive his childhood, the childhood Jack never knew because he had to grow up.

Follow Castile’s life on Earth from being a giant true form regular angel to being Jimmy’s vessel and trying to be a father to Claire.

Castiel then rebels from heaven to save Dean from hell, then from there he meets the Winchesters!

Then later Castiel becomes a seraphim angel and gets his own vessel but still looks like Jimmy!

Castiel becomes the new God after swallowing millions of souls and makes a bad deal with Crowley to stop Raphael! However Cas is unaware he gulps down the leviathans as well. Castiel becomes powerful but looses control after the leviathans inside him take over.

Later Castiel becomes human then gets his grace back!

This includes showing Castiel’s true form before he was in a vessel and his seeing his wings! As well as his future adventures with the Winchesters and all his awesome friends!!

Destiel and Sasitel come later on.

Enjoy!


End file.
